


i lived through today for you and you alone

by gyuglued



Series: after everything we have been through, the gods led me back to you [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, M/M, Mentions of Death, Political Marriage (sort of they talk about it), Politics, Resurrection, Unresolved Sexual Tension, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuglued/pseuds/gyuglued
Summary: The proclaimed King of the South rallies for his seat on the throne while the true heir of the kingdom waits for his safe return.There is a kingdom to save and a tension to address.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: after everything we have been through, the gods led me back to you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024548
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	i lived through today for you and you alone

The lack of anything making noise and making movement has gotten Jihoon antsy. The silence and the peace is eerie. It is different, the air and the feeling in his whole body is buzzing. He paces from his bed to the table, he does anything to make noise and anything to pass the time. He massages his wrist as he paces, only stopping to wring his hand and stare at the entrance of the tent. Even when they are close he can feel the presence of the guards outside, he hears the clinking of the armors as they shift and talk about their day as if there is no war going on just miles from where they are.

He goes to his table and decides to sit, for he might as well write or draw or read as he waits. As he swings his leg, the metal on his hip clanks and hits the wooden table, his hand immediately grasps on the metal. He takes a moment to breathe and unfastens the dagger on his hip, small enough to hide but big enough to make a wound that will undeniably make a foe in pain. The dagger is light and sharp, just like how Jihoon would have wanted.

Mingyu made sure of that.

Mingyu knows him well enough to know what kind of daggers he would want to yield. He brushes a hand through his hair, even if he wants to, he can never stop the growing anxiety of waiting, of not being able to do anything to help. The conversation they had before they parted made him more than upset for anything in his life, Mingyu sounded like he plans on not returning to him, he sounded like this war, this fight, on this day will end his life once more.

Jihoon touches his temple and retell the last time he might see and feel Mingyu.

_“Take this dagger to protect yourself. You remember what I taught you?” Mingyu hands him a small satchel and a belt, “Aim for the leg, if you are near the head then aim for the eyes or any part of the face.”_

_Jihoon breathed in deep and stared at the outstretched arm and to the dagger in Mingyu’s hand, after a moment he pushes the satchel back, “I won’t need this, I have you to protect me.”_

_Mingyu’s arm falls down, “Yes. But if I fall—”_

_“You will not fall.” Jihoon presses and takes a step, “You should not fall.”_

_For a moment Mingyu looked like he believed him, but a beat passes and they are reminded of the past, the memory of that night when Mingyu confessed what happened to him. Of how he died and how he was brought back to life. Mingyu’s hand grips the dagger for it was also a dagger that ended his life. A stab to the heart._

_Jihoon felt his face fall, like he was also reminded that this battle can take Mingyu away from him again. And he is reminded of the fact that he cannot do anything else but to hide._

_Mingyu takes his hand and he brushes his thumb over his; a plea._

_“If I fall,” Mingyu looks him in the eyes and another brush of his thumb. But this plea is not enough for Jihoon. He needs to make sure Mingyu is safe, he will not leave him. Mingyu… Mingyu… Mingyu…_

_“Minghao will come running here with a horse, both of you must go and ride. Do not look back and keep riding, do not stop for three whole days. They will come for you and you must hide.” Mingyu explains and Jihoon feels the ground again and drops their hold._

_“I cannot leave you! Why would I leave?!”_

_Jihoon’s breathing has come harsh and ragged. He feels lightheaded and he wants to punch Mingyu for the demands he made, he shakes his head and his hands curl. “You will not die! I just got you back!”_

_He just got him back, a month ago. Jihoon has escaped heaven and hell and looked for him, has looked for the person they have called the King of the South, the title which once was held by Jihoon’s father. The person who has his father’s title is Mingyu, his childhood friend, his confidant, his… his._

_“Jihoon… my sweet Jihoon.” Mingyu pleads as he try to take Jihoon’s hands, “This is war, we will never know the outcome.”_

_“But if you tell them,” Jihoon inches closer this time and he looks up and begs for the last time, because this time he might change Mingyu’s mind. “Tell them that you are to marry me. Tell them that if they fight against you, they will feel the wrath of my armies. No one will even dare touch you if you take my name.”_

_Mingyu does not speak and the response made Jihoon bubble in anger for he knows he fails yet again to try and convince. He knows what the consequences of people knowing he’s alive, he knows that if another house sees him, they will make sure that Jihoon will not see another day and they will make sure that this time he will not have a chance to get his crown._

_And yet he does not care about his seat on the throne, he wants Mingyu alive. They have been apart for far too long and so many things have already happened._

_Mingyu only offered a smile and he took Jihoon’s balled fists to place them on his chest, he closes his eyes and slowly leans in to leave a kiss to his temple. Jihoon dives to his neck and he closes his eyes for he feels them burn and tears are spilling, he takes his fist and lands a punch._

_Come back to me._

_Another punch._

_Be alive._

_Mingyu receives the punch and he engulfs him into his arms._

He was to pick up a parchment to start writing when horns started to sound. The sound so loud that he felt the vibrations on the table, he leaves his parchment and stands up while fighting the urge to see the outside for himself. Mingyu instructed him to stay inside, he will stay inside. He immediately grabs his satchel and the knife on his other hand. Whatever news the noise might bring, he is to be ready.

He hears hurried footsteps and he braces. He swallows the lump on his throat.

Minghao stumbles into the tent in short of breath and with eyes wide open. He takes a moment to catch his breath and he looks to Jihoon and speaks, “We won. We won, my lord.”

Jihoon’s legs give up and he collapses on the ground. He breathes a sigh of relief, the breath that he held for hours is out, and his eyes are hot again with tears. He punches the ground, they get to live another day. They do. They. Mingyu.

He looks up to his steward, “The King? Where is he?”

“He—”

Minghao could not finish talking for the sound of men shouting and the blowing of horns stopped him mid-sentence. The guards outside shuffle and there is a strong force that has opened the tent’s entrance.

Jihoon sees Mingyu barge in, eyes searching everywhere inside the tent and when he glances down he sees Jihoon. The King has a wound on his cheek and one on his neck but he removes his armor harshly, breathing hard and long as he let go of the bloody sword on his hand. His entire armor and cloth is covered in mud, but Jihoon sees him and he zeroes in on his face. The expression of his eyes and how they burn and oh how they burn on him.

He takes off his gloves, “Leave us.” Mingyu says to the steward but his eyes are on Jihoon and Jihoon alone.

“But your Highness, your wounds—”

“I said leave us.”

Minghao swallows and he glances to the both of them; after a beat he bows and hurriedly exists the tent.

Mingyu has not stopped looking at him while Jihoon slowly try to regain the strength in his legs. _Mingyu_ … Mingyu is here. Jihoon has to make sure, Jihoon has to touch him to make sure so he is here so he brings himself to stand and while he does he does not dare look away from his King. He has only got himself up for a second when, with big purposeful steps, Mingyu comes rushing in and Jihoon has to reel a step back with the intensity.

“I’ll marry you.”

Jihoon is breathing hard and he feels his legs wobble once again. “What?”

“Your proposal, I say yes.”

“What…” Jihoon swallows, “What changed your mind?” He asks because for the length of the time they are, even after Jihoon has begged and laid out all the reasons of the advantages of their marriage, Mingyu still did not budge. But after this fight thay they were not sure they would win, he then agrees to the proposal.

Jihoon must know why.

“I almost died today but I fought so hard not to. I was afraid to die today, I fought so hard not to fall because I can never bare to leave you.” Mingyu says, so sure, while staring deeply into his eyes and he has long stopped walking towards him but Jihoon feels like he is pulled towards him.

“I already died once. After that, I did not care if I die again, but now that I have you. I have something to fight for. ”

The confession is enough to make him suck a breath. Jihoon has no words to reply, his heart is once again beating so loud the cheers and the horns sounding outside are deaf to him.

“You gave me the purpose to live again.” Mingyu declares and this time Jihoon sees the fire in his eyes. Jihoon has heard of the stories, from the soldiers that had seen Mingyu die and from those that have seen him take his first steps when he got resurrected, from those that have seen him fight, they described him as someone who walks on fire and comes out unscathed.

Something black and something not of this world, something not entirely human anymore.

After his resurrection he is different.

And Jihoon has no care for it. For he is Mingyu. And he has done nothing but protect him ever since they have seen each other after all these years of searching.

“We will get your Kingdom back.” Mingyu states and his words hold a power that makes Jihoon tremble for they are sure and this time Jihoon sees on hesitation on Mingyu. They will get it back, they… them.

Jihoon closes his eyes and sighs as he feel the blood rush to his head. Mingyu says it unafraid, even if taking Jihoon back to his kingdom meant that Mingyu’s title as King of the South will be stripped off of him. Jihoon looks up at Mingyu, he is every inch the warrior and leader this kingdom needs, then he does what is appropriate in front of a King.

He kneels.

But not a second his knees brushed the ground he is already hoisted up.

“Do not bow for me.” Mingyu heaves him by the shoulders and his brows are wrinkled, he is looking offended by the act, “You should not bow to anyone and especially not to me.”

Jihoon takes it all in, “Will you tell your counsel?”

“I will,” Mingyu nods. “After I change.” He motions at the bloody clothes mixed with mud.

“If they oppose?”

“Only two or three will try and they cannot do anything about it.” Mingyu tilts his head, “Like what you said, marrying you is advantageous, it will do us both good. And I am King, they have picked me and so they will heed to what I decide.”

Jihoon detaches himself and swallows hard. He takes a step backward to give space for his heart and to clear him off from the heat of Mingyu’s body, “Tonight then.”

Upon understanding what he meant Mingyu nods, “Tonight.” He steps back and crouches for the sword on the ground. “Now rest, we marry tonight and tomorrow we take back what’s yours.”

Jihoon looks at him and his heart has not stopped beating loudly as he holds his chin high, “Ours, my King.”

Mingyu halts his retreat and he looks at him once more. “Ours.”

There is an unspoken truth that the both of them have yet to talk about. But now that they are to engage in something that their younger selves have prayed for, Jihoon lets himself be bold. He then let his eyes travel from Mingyu’s eyes, to the beautiful slope of Mingyu’s nose, to the mole on his cheek and finally he lands on Mingyu’s lips.

Mingyu catches on that.

And Mingyu has become bold with him as he unabashedly stares at the other’s lips and the intensity that Jihoon has only heard of. Mingyu swallows as he stares and as he looks back to his eyes.

Jihoon catches on that.

They share a look, the implication of marriage and everything that comes with that crashes to them now that they are here. And if Jihoon is right they are both thinking of the many things they have to talk about. Of the things that they have yet to continue talking about. After tonight, not only will this change them both but also will change the fate of the whole kingdom.

But they can wait. It can wait. They have a kingdom to save.

**Author's Note:**

> i do not know how this was made but this had some GOT stuff in here (resurrection and coming back more something else not entirely human) and yes cause i have watched that series. this was born because of that day when jigyu said they dont miss each other as roommates i really just opened the doc and went with this which is so freeing cause i haven't been able to do any writing these past few weeks and then this just BOOMED in my head. thank you for reading this (whatever this was)! Also I scream about the two of them [ here](https://twitter.com/gyuglued_)


End file.
